An oreo shop sells $5$ different flavors of oreos and $3$ different flavors of milk. Alpha and Beta decide to purhcase some oreos. Since Alpha is picky, he will not order more than 1 of the same flavor. To be just as weird, Beta will only order oreos, but she will be willing to have repeats of flavors. How many ways could they have left the store with 3 products collectively? (A possible purchase is Alpha purchases 1 box of uh-oh oreos and 1 gallon of whole milk while Beta purchases 1 bag of strawberry milkshake oreos).

We use casework:
Alpha purchases $3$ items, Beta $0$. Then there are ${8\choose 3} = 56$ ways for Alpha to pick $3$ different items.
Alpha purchases $2$ items, Beta $1$. Then there are ${8\choose 2} = 28$ ways for Alpha to pick $2$ different items and there are $5$ ways for Beta to choose her oreo, with a total of $28 \cdot 5 = 140$.
Alpha purchases $1$ items, Beta $2$. Then there are $8$ ways for Alpha to pick $1$ different items. There are ${5\choose 2} = 10$ ways for Beta to choose two distinct oreos, and $5$ ways for Beta to choose two oreos of the same flavor. This totals to $8 \cdot (10+5) = 120$.
Alpha purchases $0$ items, Beta $3$. There are ${5\choose 3} = 10$ ways for Beta to choose three distinct oreos. For Beta to choose two oreos of the same flavor and another oreo, there are $5$ choices for the first and $4$ choices for the second, with a total of $20$ choices. There are $5$ ways to choose three of the same flavored oreo. This totals to $10 + 20 + 5 = 35$.
The total is $56 + 140 + 120 + 35 = \boxed{351}$.